Steering column covers are used to cover a swivel joint of a steering spindle located in front of a bulkhead panel of a vehicle body. Steering column covers typically have a relatively large size in order to accommodate movements of the swivel joint located within the cover, as well as movement of shafts connected to one another by the swivel joint. Due to the large size of conventional steering column covers, a space for a footwell in the vehicle is reduced, which may lead to discomfort for the driver, such as when the driver moves a foot to engage a pedal of the vehicle.
Conventional steering column covers may be improved to protect a portion of a steering column portion within a cover and also provide space for a footwell so a driver does not feel uncomfortable due to the space of the footwell.